Many users interact with video content by accessing the video content from a content hosting service that provides access to many videos. In some cases, a video may be part of a video series and, upon watching a video, the user should watch the next video in the video series (e.g., episode 2 after episode 1). Rather than presenting the user with the next consecutive video in the series, these hosting services typically recommend that the user watch another video based on what videos are currently popular or based on what videos are available from the same source. These recommended videos often fail to include the next consecutive video in the video series. As a result, after watching the video in a video series, the user often conducts a full search for the next video in the video series. Having to perform multiple searches for consecutive videos in a video series can be time consuming and aggravating for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting media content items belonging to a media content group.